creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jeff the Killer
Auszug aus einer Lokalzeitung: ''Bedrohlicher, unbekannter Mörder noch immer auf freiem Fuß '' Nach Wochen unaufgeklärter Morde ist der unbekannte Mörder noch immer nicht gefasst worden. Nachdem bisher nur wenige Hinweise auf den Mörder gefunden wurden, erzählt jetzt ein tapferer kleiner Junge, der einen Angriff des Killers überlebt hat, seine Geschichte. „Ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, weil ich schlecht geträumt habe.“, so der Junge. „Ich bemerkte, dass das Fenster offen war, obwohl ich mich noch genau erinnern konnte, dass es geschlossen war, als ich ins Bett ging. Ich stand auf und schloss es wieder. Danach verkroch ich mich wieder unter meiner Bettdecke und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. In diesem Moment überkam mich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich beobachtet werde. Ich sah auf und fiel vor Schreck beinahe aus meinem Bett. Zwischen zwei von einem Lichtstrahl bestrahlten Vorhängen konnte ich zwei Augen erkennen. Es waren aber keine normalen Augen, sie waren dunkel und wirkten bedrohlich. Sie waren schwarz umrandet... und jagten mir einfach nur Angst ein. In diesem Moment sah ich seinen Mund. Ein unnatürlich breites, schreckliches Grinsen, von dem sich mir die Haare am ganzen Körper aufstellten. Diese Gestalt stand einfach nur da und beobachtete mich. Schließlich sagte er es – nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Ein simpler Satz, doch so wie er ihn aussprach, konnte es nur ein Verrückter tun. Er sagte: „Geh schlafen!“ Ich stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, daraufhin stürzte er sich auf mich. Er zückte ein Messer, und nahm meine Brust in Höhe des Herz ins Visier. Er sprang auf mein Bett. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, ich trat ihn, schlug ihn und wälzte mich hin und her, versuchte ihn somit von mir herunter zu stoßen. Als nächstes stürmte mein Vater in mein Zimmer. Der Mann warf das Messer auf meinen Vater, es traf ihn an der Schulter. Er hätte meinen Dad vermutlich erledigt, hätten die Nachbarn die Polizei nicht schnellstens verständigt. Sie fuhren in die Einfahrt und rannten zur Haustür. Der Mann drehte sich um und rannte den Flur entlang. Ich hörte einen Krach, der wie das Zerbrechen von Glas klang. Als ich aus meinem Zimmer rauskam, sah ich, dass das Fenster auf der Rückseite meines Hauses kaputt war. Ich sah hinaus und konnte sehen, wie er in der Ferne verschwand. Ich sag Ihnen, sein Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen. Diese kalten, bösen Augen und dieses kranke Grinsen...., sie werden nie mehr aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden.“ Die Polizei ist noch immer auf der Suche nach diesem Mann. Sollten Sie jemanden sehen, der auf die Beschreibung aus dem Bericht passt, melden Sie dies bitte umgehend der Polizei. Jeff und seine Familie waren eben erst in eine neue Nachbarschaft gezogen. Sein Vater wurde eben erst auf der Arbeit befördert und so hielten sie es für eine gute Idee, in eine dieser „feinen“ Nachbarschaften zu ziehen. Jeff und sein Bruder Liu konnten sich deswegen nicht beschweren. Ein neues, besseres Haus. Was gab es daran auszusetzen? Als die Familie am Auspacken war, schaute eine Nachbarin vorbei. Sie sagte: „Hallo, ich bin Barbara. Ich wohne gleich auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich wollte mich und meinen Sohn nur eben vorstellen.“ Sie drehte sich um und rief ihren Sohn zu sich. „Billy, dies sind unsere neuen Nachbarn.“ Billy begrüßte Jeff und seine Familie und rannte dann zurück, um in seinem Garten zu spielen. „Nun,“, sagte Jeffs Mutter. „ich heiße Margaret, das sind mein Ehemann Peter, sowie meine beiden Söhne, Jeff und Liu.“ Sie alle stellten sich ihrer Nachbarin vor, dann lud Barbara die neu eingezogene Familie zu der Geburtstagsfeier ihres Sohnes ein. Jeff und sein Bruder wollten ablehnen, doch ihre Mutter nahm die Einladung freudig an. Nachdem Jeff und seine Familie mit Auspacken fertig waren, ging Jeff zu seiner Mutter. „Mom, wieso zwingst du uns, auf so eine Kinder-Party zu gehen? Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin nicht einfach so ein dummes Kind.“ „Jeff, wir sind eben erst hier eingezogen.“, sagte seine Mutter. „Wir sollten zeigen, dass es uns freut, mit unseren Nachbarn Zeit zu verbringen. Es ist jetzt beschlossen, dass wir zur Fete gehen.“ Jeff hielt sich selbst davon ab, weiter auf seine Mutter einzureden, denn er wusste, dass es rein gar nichts bringen würde. Immer wenn seine Mutter etwas sagte, stand es endgültig fest. Er ging in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl verspürte. Es tat nicht weh, doch... es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er tat es als irgendein zufälliges Gefühl ab. Dann hörte er, dass seine Mutter ihn rief, er solle runter kommen und seine Sachen holen, also ging er. Am nächsten Tag ging Jeff runter um zu frühstücken und sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Als er da saß und aß, spürte er wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl. Doch dieses Mal war es stärker. Er bekam einen leichten, zerrenden Schmerz davon, doch er ignorierte es erneut. Nachdem er und Liu aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie zusammen zur Bushaltestelle. Als sie da saßen und auf den Bus warteten, kam ein Kind mit einem Skateboard vorbei und sprang nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren Schößen hinweg. Beide sprangen überrascht zurück. „Hey, was zur Hölle?“ Das Kind landete und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Er trat auf sein Skateboard, so dass es hoch flog und fing es mit seinen Händen auf. Das Kind sah aus, als sei es etwa zwölf Jahre, ein Jahr jünger als Jeff. Er trug ein Aéropostale-Shirt und blaue, zerrissene Jeans. „Na na na, sieht aus als hätten wir hier Frischfleisch.“ Plötzlich tauchten zwei weitere Kinder auf. Eines war extrem dünn, das andere sehr groß. „Nun gut, da ihr neu hier seid, stelle ich uns euch gerne vor. Das ist Keith.“ Die Brüder blicken zu dem dünnen Jungen. Er hatte ein dämliches Gesicht, von dem man erwartet, dass es ein Handlanger hat. „Und das ist Troy.“ Sie sahen zu dem fetten Kind. Das ist mal ein Dickwanst! Der Junge machte den Eindruck, sich nicht sportlich betätigt zu haben, seit er krabbeln konnte. „Und ich,“, sagte das erste Kind, „bin Randy. Für alle Kinder in der Nachbarschaft gibt es einen kleinen Preis für die Busfahrt zu zahlen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.“ Liu stand auf, bereit dem Jungen das Licht auszuknipsen, als plötzlich einer seiner Freunde ein Messer zog und auf Jeffs Bruder richtete. „Tz, tz, tz, ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet besser kooperieren, doch anscheinend müssen wir das auf die harte Tour machen.“ Der Junge ging zu Liu und zog ihm sein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche. In dem Moment bekam Jeff wieder dieses Gefühl. Diesmal war es richtig stark, es brannte richtig in ihm. Er stand auf, aber Liu deutete ihm an, er solle sich wieder hinsetzen. Jeff ignorierte seinen Bruder und trat dem Kind gegenüber. „Ok, hör zu, du Idiot, gib meinem Bruder sofort seine Brieftasche wieder, sonst...“ Randy steckte sich die Brieftasch ein und zog sein eigenes Messer. „Ach ja, was willst du sonst tun?“ Gerade als er den Satz beendet hatte, schlug Jeff ihm auf die Nase. Als Randy nach seinem Gesicht greifen wollte, packte Jeff den Jungen am Handgelenk und brach es. Randy schrie und Jeff nahm ihm das Messer weg. Troy und Keith stürmten auf Jeff zu, doch Jeff war zu schnell. Er warf Randy zu Boden. Keith holte nach Jeff aus, doch dieser duckte sich und stach Keith in den Arm. Keith ließ sein Messer fallen und ging schreiend zu Boden. Troy stürzte sich auch auf Jeff, doch er brauchte nicht mal das Messer. Er schlug Troy einfach in den Magen und Troy ging zu Boden. Als er fiel, kotzte er sich voll. Liu konnte nichts tun, außer Jeff überrascht und verwundert anzusehen. „Jeff wie hast du...?“, das war alles, was er sagte. Sie sahen den Bus kommen und wussten, dass sie für die ganze Sache verantwortlich gemacht werden würden. Also rannten sie, so schnell sie konnten. Während sie rannten, schauten die beiden zurück und sahen den Busfahrer Randy und den anderen zu Hilfe eilen. Als Jeff und Liu es zur Schule geschafft hatten, trauten sie sich nicht zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Sie saßen einfach nur da und hörten zu. Liu dachte einfach darüber nach, wie sein Bruder ein paar Kids verprügelte, doch Jeff wusste, dass es mehr war. Es war etwas... Beängstigendes. Als ihn dieses Gefühl überkam, spürte er, wie intensiv es war, dieses Bedürfnis, einfach jemanden verletzen zu wollen. Er mochte nicht wie es sich anhörte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fühlte sich glücklich. Er spürte, wie dieses seltsame Gefühl verschwand und für den restlichen Schultag wegblieb. Selbst als er nach Hause ging und wegen der ganzen Sache, die heute an der Bushaltestelle geschehen war, nie wieder mehr den Bus nehmen würde, fühlte er sich glücklich. Als er zu Hause ankam, fragten seine Eltern, wie sein Tag war, und Jeff antwortete in einer etwas seltsamen Stimme: „Es war ein wunderbarer Tag.“ Am Nächsten Morgen hörte er ein Klopfen an seiner Haustür. Er ging nach unten und sah zwei Polizisten an der Haustür stehen, seine Mutter warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Jeff, diese Officer haben mir erzählt, dass du drei Kinder angegriffen hast. Und dass es kein normaler Kampf war, sie wurden niedergestochen. Niedergestochen!" Jeff blickte auf den Boden, was seiner Mutter zeigte, dass es wahr war. „Mom, sie waren diejenigen, die die Messer gegen Liu und mich zückten.“ „Junge, wir haben drei Kinder gefunden, zwei davon mit dem Messer verletzt und einer mit einem Bluterguss am Magen. Außerdem haben wir Zeugen, die beweisen, dass ihr vom Tatort geflohen seid. Also, was sagt uns das?“ Jeff wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Er hätte zwar sagen können, dass er und Liu angegriffen wurden, doch sie hatten keinerlei Beweise dafür. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie geflohen sind, denn das war die Wahrheit. Jeff konnte weder sich, noch seinen Bruder verteidigen. „Jeff, hol deinen Bruder her.“ Das konnte Jeff nicht tun, schließlich hatte nur er die Kinder angegriffen. „Sir... ich war es. Ich habe die Jungs zusammengeschlagen. Liu wollte mich aufhalten, doch er schaffte es nicht.“ Der Polizist blickte seinen Partner an und beide nickten einander zu. „Wenn das so ist, Junge... Sieht nach einem Jahr Jugendknast aus...“ „Wartet!“, sagte Liu. Sie alle sahen ihn, wie er ein Messer in seinen Händen hält. Die Cops zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf Liu. „Ich war es. Ich habe diese Punks verprügelt. Ich habe Narben, als Beweis.“ Er krempelte seine Ärmel hoch, um Narben und Prellungen zu zeigen, so als ob er in einen Kampf verwickelt war. „Junge, leg einfach das Messer weg.“, sagte der Officer. Liu hielt das Messer hoch und warf es auf den Boden. Er nahm seine Händer hoch und ging zu den Polizisten. „Nein Liu, ich war es! Ich war es!“ Jeff liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Armer Bruder, versucht die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Nun gut, führen Sie mich ab.“ Die Polizisten führten Liu raus zum Streifenwagen. „Liu, sag Ihnen, dass ich es war! Sag's Ihnen! Ich hab die Kinder verprügelt!“ Jeffs Mutter legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Jeff, bitte hör auf zu lügen. Wir wissen, dass es Liu war, du kannst damit aufhören.“ Hilflos sah Jeff zu, wie das Polizeiauto mit Liu wegfuhr. Ein paar Minuten später kam Jeffs Vater heim und fuhr zur Einfahrt rein. Als er Jeffs Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass etwas passiert war. „Mein Sohn, was ist los?“ Jeff konnte ihm nicht antworten. Seine Stimmbänder waren vom vielen Weinen angestrengt worden. Stattdessen ging seine Mutter mit seinem Vater nach drinnen, um ihm die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen, während Jeff weinend in der Einfahrt zurückblieb. Etwa eine Stunde später ging Jeff zurück ins Haus, um zu sehen, dass seine Eltern sowohl schockiert, traurig, als auch enttäuscht waren. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie sie über Liu dachten, obwohl das alles seine Schuld war. Er ging schlafen, um die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Zwei Tage vergingen, ohne irgendwelche Lebenszeichen von Liu. Jeff hatte auch noch keine Freunde gefunden, mit denen er etwas hätte unternehmen können. Nichts außer Trauer und Schuldgefühle. So blieb die Situation bis Samstag, als Jeff von seiner Mutter mit einem glücklichen, strahlenden Gesicht geweckt wurde. „Jeff, heute ist der große Tag.“, sagte sie, als sie die Vorhänge aufzog und das Sonnenlicht in sein Zimmer ließ. „Was? Was ist heute?“ , fragte Jeff, der grade im Begriff war, aufzuwachen. „Na Billys Geburtstagsparty.“ Nun war er hellwach. „Mom, du machst Scherze, nicht wahr? Du erwartest doch nicht von mir, auf diese Kinder-Party zu gehen, nachdem...“ Er machte eine lange Pause. „Jeff, wir beide wissen, was passiert ist. Ich denke, diese Party kann uns alle auf andere Gedanken bringen. Na komm schon, zieh dich an.“ Jeffs Mutter ging aus dem Zimmer und nach unten, um sich selbst fertig zu machen. Er musste mit sich selbst kämpfen, aufzustehen. Er kramte einfach irgendein T-Shirt und eine Jeans raus und nahm sie mit nach unten. Er sah seine Eltern bereits angezogen; seine Mutter in einem Kleid und sein Vater trug ein Anzug. Er fragte sich, wieso die beiden solche feinen Sachen auf einer Kinderfeier tragen würden. „Das willst du anziehen, mein Sohn?“, wurde Jeff von seiner Mutter gefragt. „Besser als zu viel zu tragen.“, sagte er. Seine Mutter unterdrückte das Gefühl, ihn anzuschreien und versteckte dies mit einem Lächeln. „Nun, Jeff, wir mögen vielleicht zu schick gekleidet sein, doch so hinterlässt man Eindruck.“ Jeff stöhnte und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. „Ich habe keine schicken Klamotten!“, schrie er die Treppe hinunter. „Nimm einfach irgentwas.“, rief seine Mutter zurück. Er suchte in seinem Schrank nach Sachen, die er als fein bezeichnen würde. Er fand ein paar schwarze Hosen, die er für besondere Anlässe hatte und ein Unterhemd. Doch er fand kein passendes Hemd. Nur gestreifte oder gemusterte Hemden fand er, doch keines davon passte zu seiner Hose. Schließlich fand er einen weißen Kapuzenpullover, den er sich anzog. „Das willst du tragen?“, sagten beide Eltern. Seine Mutter sah auf ihre Uhr. „Oh nein, keine Zeit mehr, um was anderes anzuziehen. Lasst uns einfach gehen.“, sagte sie, als sie Jeff und seinen Vater aus dem Haus trieb. Sie überquerten die Straße zu Barbaras und Billys Haus. Sie klopften an der Tür und Barbara öffnete die Tür; sie war genau so wie seine Eltern zu übertrieben gekleidet. Als sie reingingen, waren nur Erwachsene zu sehen, keine Kinder.“ „Die Kinder sind draußen im Garten. Jeff, wie wär's, wenn du zu ihnen gehst?“, sagte Barbara. Jeff ging nach draußen in einen Garten voller Kinder. Sie rannten umher in komischen Cowboykostümen und schoßen sich gegenseitig mit Spielzeugpistolen ab. Er hätte genau so gut in einem „Toys R Us“ sein können. Plötzlich kam ein Kind zu ihm und reichte ihm eine Spielzeugwaffe und einen Hut. "Hey, willst du mit uns spielen?", fragte der Junge. "Nein, Kleiner, für den Kram bin ich zu alt." Der Junge sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an. „Bitte?“, sagte das Kind. „Na gut.“, antwortete Jeff. Er setzte sich den Hut auf und tat so, als würde er auf die Kleinen schießen. Erst fand er das Ganze ziemlich bescheuert, doch bald schon fing er an Spaß zu haben. Es war zwar nicht so cool, doch immerhin war es das erste Mal, das er nicht an Liu denken musste. Also spielte er eine Weile mit den Kindern, bis er ein Geräusch hörte. Ein seltsames Geräusch, das von Rollen oder Rädern kam. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Randy, Troy und Keith sprangen mit ihren Skateboards über den Zaun. Jeff warf die Pistole weg und riss sich den Hut vom Kopf. Randy sah Jeff mit brennendem Hass an. „Hallo, Jeff war's, richtig? Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen.“ Jeff sah seine gebrochene Nase. „Ich denke, wir sind quitt. Ich hab die Scheiße aus euch rausgeprügelt und ihr seid verantwortlich dafür, dass mein Bruder im Jugendknast sitzt.“ Randy hatte einen wütenden Blick in seinen Augen. „Nein, nein, nein, ich will nicht quitt sein, ich will gewinnen. Du hast uns vielleicht letztens besiegt, doch heute nicht. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, stürzte Randy sich auf Jeff. Beide fielen zu Boden. Randy schlug Jeff auf die Nase und Jeff packte ihn an den Ohren und verpasste ihm Kopfnüsse. Jeff stieß Randy von sich runter, und beide kamen wieder auf die Beine. Die Kinder schrien und Erwachsene kamen aus dem Haus gerannt. Troy und Keith zogen plötzlich Pistolen aus ihren Taschen. „Niemand mischt sich ein, sonst müssen Gedärme aufgesammelt werden!“, sagten sie. Randy zog ein Messer und rammte es in Jeffs Schulter. Jeff schrie und fiel auf die Knie. Randy trat ihn ins Gesicht. Nach drei Tritten packte Jeff sich seinen Fuß und verdrehte ihn, wodurch Randy hinfiel. Jeff stand auf und lief zur Hintertür. Troy packte ihn. „Etwas Hilfe gefällig?“ Er packte Jeff am Kragen und warf ihn durch die Terrassentür. Als Jeff wieder auf die Beine kommen wollte, wurde er wieder umgetreten. Randy trat wiederholt auf Jeff ein, bis dieser anfing, Blut zu spucken. „Na los, wehr dich! Kämpf gegen mich!“ Er packte sich Jeff und warf ihn in die Küche. Randy sah eine Flasche Wodka auf der Theke stehen und zerschlug die Glasflasche auf Jeffs Kopf. „Kämpf!“ Er warf Jeff zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Komm schon, Jeff, sieh mich an!“ Jeff blickte auf, sein Gesicht komplett mit Blut überströmt. „Ich bin schuld daran, dass dein Bruder im Knast sitzt. Und jetzt willst du nur hier rumsitzen und ihn dort drinnen ein ganzes Jahr lang verrotten lassen! Schäm dich!“ Jeff versuchte wieder aufzustehen. „Oh, na endlich! Du stehst und kämpfst!“ Jeff war jetzt wieder auf seinen Beinen, Blut und Wodka in seinem Gesicht. Wieder bekam er dieses seltsame Gefühl, dieses, das er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr spürte. „Endlich. Er ist auf den Beinen!“, sagte Randy, als er auf Jeff zu rannte. Dann passierte es. Etwas in Jeff zerbrach. Seine Psyche war zerstört, sein rationales Denken verschwunden, alles was er noch tun konnte, war töten. Er warf Randy übel zu Boden, überwältigte ihn und verpasste ihm Schläge unmittelbar aufs Herz. Der Schlag sorgte dafür, dass Randys Herz aufhörte, zu arbeiten. Randy schnappte nach Luft. Jeff hämmerte immer weiter auf ihn ein. Schlag für Schlag, strömte Blut aus Randys Körper, bis er einen letzten Atemzug nahm, und starb. Jeder starrte Jeff nun an. Die Eltern, die weinenden Kinder, und Keith und Troy. Trotz dessen hörten die beiden schnell auf, ihn anzustarren, und richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn. Jeff sah die auf ihn gerichteten Waffen und rannte schnell zu der Treppe. Während er wegrannte, schossen die beiden auf ihn, doch jeder Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel. Jeff rannte die Treppen hinauf. Er hörte, wie die beiden ihn verfolgten. Als sie ihre letzten Schüsse abfeuerten, hechtete Jeff ins Bad. Er riss den Handtuchhalter aus der Wand und schnappte ihn sich. Troy und Keith stürmten das Bad, ihre Messer bereit haltend. Troy schwang sein Messer nach Jeff, doch dieser wich zurück und donnerte den Handtuchhalter in Troys Gesicht. Troy fiel zu Boden und nun war Keith auf sich allein gestellt. Er war beweglicher als Troy und duckte sich, als Jeff mit dem Handtuchhalter nach ihm ausholte. Er ließ das Messer fallen und packte Jeff am Genick. Keith drängte Jeff gegen die Wand. Eine Flasche Bleichmittel fiel von einem Regal auf die beiden. Es bedeckte die Haut der beiden und sie schrien laut. Jeff rieb sich die Augen, so gut er konnte. Er schnappte sich wieder den Handtuchhalter und schwang ihn direkt gegen Keiths Kopf. Während er da lag, verblutend, zierte ein unheilvolles Lächeln Keiths Gesicht. „Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Jeff. Keith zückte ein Feuerzeug und entzündete es. Keith antwortete, „Lustig ist, dass du bedeckt mit Bleichmittel und Alkohol bist.“ Jeffs Augen weiteten sich, als Keith das Feuerzeug auf ihn warf. Alsbald die Flamme in Kontakt mit ihm kam, entzündete sich der Alkohol im Wodka. Während der Alkohol ihn verbrannte, blich das Bleichmittel seine Haut. Jeff stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus, als er brannte. Er versuchte das Feuer aus zu bekommen, indem er sich umher wälzte, doch der Alkohol verwandelte ihn in ein laufendes Inferno. Er rannte den Flur entlang und stürzte die Treppen runter. Alles schrie, als sie den in Brand gesetzten Jeff sahen, wie er zu Boden fiel und kurz vor dem Tod stand. Das Letzte, das Jeff sah, waren seine Mutter und andere Eltern, die versuchten ihn zu löschen. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Als Jeff aufwachte, hatte er einen Gips um sein Gesicht gewickelt. Er konnte nichts sehen, doch er fühlte einen starken Druck auf seinen Schulten und Stiche am ganzen Körper. Er versuchte, aufzustehen, doch er bemerkte, dass ihm ein Schlauch in seinem Arm steckt, welcher raus fiel, als er aufstehen wollte; eine Schwester eilte herbei. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon das Bett verlassen kannst.“, sagte sie, als sie ihn wieder ins Bett legte und den Schlauch wieder in seinen Arm einführte. Jeff saß einfach da, ohne etwas sehen zu können, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, wie seine Umgebung aussah. Nach Stunden, endlich, hörte er seine Mutter. „Schatz, geht es dir gut?“, fragte seine Mutter ihn. Jeff konnte ihr nicht antworten, sein Gesicht war noch immer einbandagiert, und er konnte nicht reden. „Oh mein Schatz, ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Nachdem die ganzen Zeugen der Polizei sagten, dass Randy dich angegriffen hat, haben sie entschieden, dass Liu freigelassen wird.“ Diese Nachricht ließ Jeff beinahe aufspringen, doch er erinnerte sich wieder an den Schlauch in seinem Arm. „Er wird morgen entlassen, und dann seid ihr beiden wieder vereint.“ Seine Mutter drückte ihn und verabschiedete sich. In den nächsten Wochen wurde Jeff von seiner Familie besucht. Dann kam der Tag, an dem seine Verbände entfernt werden sollten. Seine Familie war da, um zu sehen, wie er wohl aussehen würde. Alle waren ganz gespannt, als der Arzt die Bandagen entfernte. Sie alle warteten, bis auch der letzte Verband, der noch sein Gesicht verdeckte, fast entfernt war. „Lassen Sie uns auf das Beste hoffen.“, sagte der Arzt. Er zog schnell den Stoff ab, wodurch der Rest von Jeffs Gesicht fiel. Jeffs Mutter schrie beim Anblick des Gesichts ihres Sohnes. Liu und Jeffs Vater starrten, von Ehrfurcht ergriffen, sein Gesicht an. „Was? Was ist mit meinem Gesicht geschehen?“, fragte Jeff. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer. Er sah in den Spiegel und erkannte die Ursache des Kummers. Sein Gesicht. Es... es war schrecklich. Seine Lippen waren zu einem tiefen Rotton verbrannt. Seine Haut war nun in einem reinen Weiß, und seine Haare waren versengt und waren nun schwarz statt braun. Vorsichtig befühlte er mit seiner Hand sein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich jetzt ledrig an. Er schaute zurück zu seiner Familie und dann wieder in den Spiegel. „Jeff,“, sagte Liu, „es ist nicht so schlimm...“ „Nicht so schlimm?“, fragte Jeff. „Es ist perfekt!“ Seine Familie war total überrascht. Jeff begann unkontrolliert zu lachen. Seine Eltern bemerkten, dass sein linkes Auge und seine linke Hand zuckten. „Ähm, Jeff... bist du okay?“ „Okay? Ich hab mich noch nie glücklicher gefühlt! Ha ha ha ha ha haaa, seht mich doch nur an. Dieses Gesicht... es passt perfekt zu mir!“ Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er streichelte sein Gesicht. Dabei starrte er in den Spiegel und Lachte. Wie war das passiert? Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, dass Jeff, als er gegen Randy gekämpft hat, brannte in ihm eine Sicherung durch. Jetzt ist er eine durchgeknallte Killermaschine geworden, doch seine Eltern wussten das nicht. „Doktor,“, sagte Jeffs Mom, „ist mein Sohn... in Ordnung? Sie wissen schon, im Kopf meine ich.“ „Ja, dieses Verhalten ist typisch für Patienten, die viele Schmerzmittel zu sich genommen haben. Wenn sich dieses Verhalten in ein paar Wochen nicht ändert, bringen Sie ihn wieder hier her, dann werden wir ihn psychologisch testen.“ „Oh, gut, vielen Dank, Doktor.“ Jeffs Mutter ging zu ihrem Sohn. „Jeff, mein Schatz, es ist Zeit zu gehen.“ Jeff wandte seinen Blick vom Spiegel ab, sein Gesicht war immer noch zu einem durchgeknallten Grinsen geformt. „Okay, Mama, ha ha haaaaaaaaa!“ Seine Mutter packte ihn an der Schulter und brachte ihn zu seinen Anziehsachen. „Das haben wir reinbekommen.“, sagte die Frau an der Rezeption. Jeffs Mutter erkannte, dass es die schwarzen Hosen und der weiße Kapuzenpullover waren, die ihr Sohn an diesem schicksalhaften Tag trug. Die Sachen wurden vom Blut gesäubert und zusammengeflickt. Jeffs Mutter brachte ihren Sohn wieder in sein Zimmer und ließ ihn seine Kleidung anziehen. Dann verließen sie das Krankenhaus, ohne zu wissen, dass dies der letzte Tag ihres Lebens sein würde. Später in der Nacht, wurde Jeffs Mutter von einem Geräusch, das aus dem Bad kam, geweckt. Es klang in etwa so, als ob jemand weint. Sie lief langsam zum Bad, um nachzusehen, was das war. Als sie in das Badezimmer schaute, bot sich ihr ein entsetzlicher Anblick. Jeff hatte sich mit Hilfe eines Messers ein breites Lächeln in die Wangen geschnitten. „Jeff, was tust du denn da?!“, fragte seine Mutter. Jeff sah zu ihr. „Ich konnte nicht mehr lachen, Mutti. Es begann nach einer Weile zu schmerzen. Jetzt kann ich für immer lachen.“ Jeffs Mutter bemerkte seine Augen, die schwarz umrandet waren. „Jeff, deine Augen!“ Seine Augen schienen sich niemals zu schließen. „Ich konnte mein Gesicht nicht sehen. Ich wurde müde, und meine Augen begannen sich zu schließen. Ich hab meine Augenlider weggebrannt, damit ich mich für immer bewundern kann, mein neues Gesicht.“ Jeffs Mutter wich langsam zurück, sie bemerkte, dass ihr Sohn verrückt wurde. „Was ist los, Mami? Bin ich nicht schön?“ „Doch, mein Sohn. Doch, das bist du. L-lass mich nur schnell deinen Vater holen, damit er auch dein Gesicht sehen kann.“ Sie rannte in das Schlafzimmer und rüttelte Jeffs Vater wach. „Schatz, hol schnell die Waffe, wir...“ Sie hielt inne, als sie Jeff mit einem Messer in der Hand, in der Tür stehen sah. „Mami, du hast gelogen!...“ Das war das letzte, das sie hörten, als Jeff plötzlich losstürmte und beide mit dem Messer ausweidete. Sein Bruder Liu wachte auf, er wurde von irgendeinem Lärm aufgeschreckt. Er hörte nichts weiter, also schloss er einfach seine Augen und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Als er dabei war, einzuschlafen, überkam ihn dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er öffnete seine Augen, als Jeff ihm eine Hand auf seinen Mund drückte. Langsam erhob Jeff das Messer, bereit es in seinen Bruder zu rammen. Liu schlug wild um sich, um sich aus Jeffs Griff zu befreien. „Shhhhhh,“, sagte Jeff. „Geh einfach schlafen!“ thumb|left|400px|Was ist los Mom? Bin ich nicht schön? Original Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit